


Wuthering Penthouse.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a temper like my jealousy, too hot too greedy!<br/>Heathcliff, Cathy? Asami,Takaba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wuthering Penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



> A Finder take on Wuthering heights via Kate Bush for backtofive's fairytale challenge!  
> Be kind, first outing to this Fandom.

Out on the wild and windy streets Typhoon Trixie was starting to really get her teeth into Tokyo, shoving signs and pedestrians across the pavements and blowing litter up into intricate patterns on her gusty breath. Asami sat in luxurious comfort, an excellent malt in one hand and a Dunhill in the other, watching the populace scuttling beyond his limousine's tinted windows with barely concealed disdain. Although he scanned each face as he cruised past the milling flock of humanity still unfortunate enough to be out in the storm but the only one he yearned to see was not among them.

"Any news, Kirishima?" he slid down the adjoining window to ask knowing the answer before the smartly suited driver replied.

" I am afraid not, sir." the big man said barely tilting his head towards his passenger.

"Keep up the surveillance." he said trying to keep the unhappiness out of his response by replacing it with annoyance.

"Of course, sir." the other replied in his measured way. " He can not evade our men for much longer."

"Make it so." Asami said sinking back into the plush green leather of his seat without pleasure.

"I am sure we will locate him soon." the other assured as the darkened window silently slid shut once more.

Asami's sighed out in a long breath as he scanned the sumptuous fittings seeing only that it was missing its most important one, the one with a wickedly infectious grin and a lithe body wriggling with excitement at some trivial comment of his. They had laughed and rolled in this now silent compartment on too many delicious occasions to count but now, after a round of bitter words two days before, he was gone. Again. He took a long drag at his cigarette but even the soothing wash of nicotine into his blood failed to take the edge of his mood as he stared at the dripping figures crowded outside in the rain scanning the sea of faces for only one. Where was he?

Was it too much to ask that he be allowed to keep his little lover safe? Of course not, only someone as fiery tempered and unreasonable as Takaba would not welcome the life of luxury he offered in his penthouse high above Sion. Any of his previous love interests would have given their right kidney's just to have been allowed to outstay the dawn after he had had indulged himself in them but then nothing about the blond was anything like any of his previous affairs. 

Damn his demon blue eyes he thought angrily sucking in another lungful of carcinogens, what did he have to do to bend the impetuous brat to his will? It was obvious to anyone with half a wit that Takaba belonged to him flesh, blood and bones but he adamantly refused to stay solely in the safety of his side where he belonged. How dare the skinny mop head defy the mighty Asami's wishes when he held hundreds possibly thousands of others in thrall, desperate to feed from his hand! He growled in frustration and took a deep draft of whisky cursing the annoying boy! He hated the way he obsessed about him but despite his best efforts his thoughts always returned to him as if he was his minds personal lodestone.

"Sir?" Somewhere deep in his body he felt a twinge of electricity when he allowed his thoughts to linger on the punishment he would deal out to that porcelain skin when he found him this time. A lesson he himself was the only one that could teach him when he had him safe and warm away from of the tempest that growled outside.

"Sir?" He was pulled back from his reverie by an insistent voice followed by a cough and he realised that Kirishima was politely holding the door open for him to exit. He was mildly surprised to see that they were already parked in Sion's exclusive underground car parking area close to the gleaming aluminium doors that marked his private elevator.

"Thank you, Kei," he said shrugging on his jacket and moving to stand beside his brawny minder. " I shall be retiring when I get in so once you have parked the car go and have a night off and relax for a change."

"As you wish, Asami-san." The man said with a short bow but then hesitated for a moment as he was about to return to his drivers seat. 

"Yes?" Asami said raising a perfect black eyebrow at his closest friend.

"I could stay a while," he said slowly looking at his boss with questioning eyes. "Maybe a hand or two of cards....?"

"Goodnight, Kirisima." was all Asami said but a small pulse twitched in the blackened cinder of his heart at the kindness although he turned away from more words less he mistakes any further response as weakness.

The nearly silent doors slid shut and he allowed himself to lean back against the mirrored wall of the elevator reaching for a cigarette and lighting it in one smooth manoeuvre before drawing smoke deep into his body again. He had kissed Takaba cross eyed in here more than once and more...  He thought he caught a flash of colour out of the corner of his eye reflected in the mirrors! He jumped in surprise when it reminded him of a trashy neon T shirt someone favoured but of course. on inspection, he was alone. He let out the smoky breath slowly to settle his nerves and rested his head back against the wall. The will full boy should be here twined helplessly in the safety of his arms instead he was out somewhere in the darkness where any of the vermin Asami dealt with day to day might harm him. Damnation where was he? His thoughts began to play through scenarios of his boy, injured and bleeding twisted a hand around his throat and he threw away then ground out the butt angrily on the pristine floor with his heel?

The apartment was an ocean of peace as he entered and slipped off his shoes but sighed when he looked at the little stain next to where they rested. On discovering it Akihito had tried scrubbing desperately but without success to remove the stain of orange dye from his thin, knock-off trainers had leached into his soft white carpet. Asami had shrugged it off but the embarrassed boy had bought the cleaners chocolates and a beautifully illustrated card as an apology. No music blared here now, no floral shirts or garish shorts were left in a trail towards the bedroom and in the kitchen no half empty packs of noki littered the shining imported marble work surfaces with crumbs. Everything was in good order. Asami went into his closet before he carefully untied the Windsor knot of his tie and, loosening it, he slid it in with the rest of its real silk brethren in its place on the tie rack. The jacket followed and was hung with the other Armani across from the wardrobe that contained those his personal tailor had lovingly crafted. He loosened of his white shirt at the neck and put his gold cuff links ( his favourite because they were from Akihito and the lad had sweetly saved for months to buy them for his birthday last year) into their allocated draw. He walked back through to the soft white leather sofas Aki complained stuck to his hot skin unless he sat on a towel until Asami had INSISTED that from then on he sat on his lap instead because really that was what they both wanted. He shook his head, he would give much to hear that angry voice berating him now, in truth he would give anything and indeed everything he had.

He ran his long, perfectly manicured fingers along the back of the chair thoughtfully before pouring himself a double shot of scotch and sitting facing the huge screen set into the wall opposite. He had watched Akihito's gory horror fests with only one eye on the screen, the other watching the beautiful face smile, cry and crumple with fear in a symphony of emotions that Asami himself had been unable to access for many years. He had no wish to watch anything alone and the toll of long days and restless nights made his head nod back onto the soft cushions and soon enough his eyelids became too heavy to fight.

A little noise woke him and as he shot up in his seat when a cold breath moved across the sensitive hair on the back of his neck, when the light trill of laughter sounded again he moved so quickly that his drink slopped out onto the arm of the sofa when he jerked to his feet. Nothing stirred. The screen stayed black on the television and the blinds were drawn tight.

"Aki?" Only silence answered him. "Is that you?" He drew his gun from under his arm and crept to cautiously inspect all the other rooms thoroughly but all was silent and nothing stirred. He searched the apartment again from top to toe but all stayed quiet. He slumped back into his seat and leaned his head in his hands pistol waving at the ceiling soulfully. After long minutes he breathed a deep breath  and reached over for his scotch, downing it in one stinging slug. Maybe if, and he barely let the thought exist in his brain, maybe if the unthinkable happened and he stayed alone for much longer he should consider moving to one of the many other properties he owned that was not so brim full of memories. The keening of the wind was becoming louder even through the triple glazed imported windows and he had to wrench his thoughts away from thoughts of Akhito huddled down some dark alley vulnerable and exposed to the downpour.

Come home, Akihito, his mind cried, and I will give you anything you desire!

Many drinks and much self recrimination later he sought his bedroom in an alcoholic haze. His sleep when he eventually tumbled into the cold, over large bed was broken with vivid chilling dreams of his boy lying cold in a gutter or captured and tortured by any number of enemies! Chinese and Russians made lists of impossible demands for the return of his precious lover, no matter how high he piled the diamonds or how many zeros he added to the ransom, all he ever had returned to him was the pitifully small corpse in various stages of desecration!

A muffled crash woke him and he shot up, face wet from weeping and his sleep wear plastered to his hard body with cold sweat. There was a frantic knocking coming from the living room and he drew his gun out again from under his pillow and cautiously opened his bedroom door. The knocking if anything got louder!

It was dark in the big room but from the light that sneaked through the slats of the blinds it seemed that the outside lights had been activated. The banging resounded again in his ears. He raised a hesitant hand to the strings standing well clear in case any intruders outside were armed and pulled hard springing the slatted blinds to scroll quickly to the top of the doors. The windows shook and rattled noisily in the cruel wind that had begun to howl audibly out on the patio beyond the big windows and he was greeted by a horrifying sight straight out of his nightmare's. Takaba, hugging his bare arms about his lean body stood, stood shivering and drenched in the slashing rain that heralded the typhoon's arrival over Tokyo bay.

"Akihito?" he whispered in fear at the pale ghoul, its eyes huge and shadowed, that waited dripping in the torrent for it could only mean his lover was truly dead . The mouth of the ghost moved but he could here no words although he watched with horror as the other waved a long, delicate finger at him where he stood at the doorway.

Asami shook his still drink befuddled head to try and clear it before looking out again but the light had failed in the storm and he could neither hear nor see a thing. He inched towards the door peering out into the dark his hand tightening on his gun and his breath coming in painful gasps in his tightening chest. Lightening flickered and the thin figure still stood among the whirling leaves and debris rattled loose by the bluster of the wind its pathetically loose T shirt fluttering against his narrow ribs like a torn sail. The lean body twisted and writhed in what he could only interpret as a warped dance of death as its arm extended to point at him again and again. He knew then that the spirit had sought him out for revenge, revenge because he had failed to keep his beautiful, fragile lover safe. If he could only make the wraith understand that if he could have the chance again he would promise Akihito anything, agree to any condition he might ask, indulge any whim he might have just to have him warm inside out of the cold and in his arms again. The light flickered out again.

He must go to him, or out to whatever was left to him . His one great love was dead, he thought as through his unchecked tears he leaned forward, his hand reaching out tentatively for the handle of the patio door. He tugged then he realised it was locked but before he could loosen the bolt the ghost slammed its thin hands against the door its horribly contorted face pressed against the glass scant inches from his own. Despite himself Asami flinched back instinctively bringing his gun up and automatically aiming at the ferocious creature now screeching at him through the roar of the storm beyond.

The hand holding his gun drooped somewhat. He deserved nothing less than to be rent limb from limb by this creature for a hundred grievous sins he had committed but none was so wrong as not showing Akihito his adoration before it was too late. He flipped the bolt and wrenched open the doors wide admitting the unnatural creature into his home. The howling became painfully loud not just from the wind but also from the shrieking of the demented monster that splattered a deluge of icy water all over him as it entered.

"What kind of crazy bastard locks his doors fifty floors up?!" It shrieked." Then to add insult to injury you wave your frigging gun in my face!! Have you been drinking?" 

Ryuichi Asami staggered back at the tirade his normally impassive face open mouthed in shock as the banshee pushed past him. 

"Akihito?" he stammered. 

"Who the hell else would it be, you Yakuza scum bag!" the 'ghost' grumbled shaking droplets of water from its mop of hair like a dog. 

"But you are...!" the older man started. 

"Soaking!" the blond snapped back angrily." Close those damn doors unless you want us to sucked back to Kansas." 

Asami hurried to comply his mouth still agape with disbelief as the noise of the storm was held back behind the windows again. He locked it again, of course, like the security concious home owner he was. but when he turned back to the other he was gone and the cinders of his black heart cramped painfully until he saw a line of watery footprints heading towards the bathroom with one soggy trainer resting upside down in a small puddle where it had been discarded. He followed the wet trail his mind reeling to stand in the doorway watching as the younger man emerged into the bedroom clad now in one of his plush white egyptian cotton towels wrapped round his slight waist. He breathed in the delicious scent that only his boy possessed deep into his lungs as he passed by him.

"Don't look at what you can't afford, you old perv!" the other grumbled a blush blossoming on the soft skin of the beloved cheek as Asami watched bewitched by the sight of him.

"But you...." The older began running a confused hand through the long fringe of his usually perfectly styled black hair.

"Don't!" the other held up a hand to silence walking past him to lift the edge of the crumpled sheet up from the bed.

"But I...." he started again brows furrowed

"By the look of this mess you were already having fun without me!" the cornflower blue eyes glittered mischievously up at him from below thick black eyelashes.

"But how...?" Asami tried weakly.

"I rode the elevator roof." the other grinned proudly." I thought you saw me once, through the hatch but you were too busy wallowing in self pity."

"But I...." he whined.

"When I woke you?  I was laughing too loudly at You Tube as I was bored waiting for you to fall asleep, you insomniac!" a shit eating smile graced his perfect lips." I could have been an assassin, you big idiot!"

"But you....?" he asked as reality crept back to him.

"The emergency lift exit comes out on the roof." the smooth brow furrowed angrily. " but I never thought that you were such a paranoid bastard that you would have locked the patio windows! I was nearly blown off this blasted place and straight to bloody Macau!"

"I was..." he spluttered.

"If I catch my death because my beloved lord and master," and here Asami saw that the blue eyes soften for a moment as they flickered across to him." locked me out in the rain, be assured, I am coming back to haunt you!"

"But you...." but then he stopped talking as the towel was slipped out from beneath the covers to hit the floor in a wet heap beside the bed. The mighty Asami sighed and scrubbed his hands across is face and crawled carefully into the bed beside the soft body of the lover he had missed so much and, thankfully, no more words were needed. 

 


End file.
